Field of the Invention
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,593 discloses a method for producing an optoelectronic female connector element for an optical male connector of an optoelectronic plug connector, in which a mounting block having alignment openings and ends of grooves on the end face facing the male connector is used to produce the female connector element. The grooves are provided in a configuration corresponding to the optical conductor ends of the optical male connector and extend as far as a pit in the mounting block. A component support having an integrated circuit and an optoelectronic component is located in the pit. When the configuration is inserted into the pit in the mounting block, the optical transducer elements of the optoelectronic component are aligned with the inner ends of the grooves which, after being filled with a suitable plastic, form optical conductors.